Keep on Singin' my Song
by Charlie Hunnams babymomma
Summary: Bella is a power house singer from Russia. She and her mom lived under the thumb of her abusive father until she was 17. Now at 22 she is in control of her life. She hasn't dated in years but when she meets football player Emmett McCarty at a late night talk show, the attraction is instant. But Bella's guard is up knowing Em is a little bit slutty and a whole lotta cocky. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been holding on to this first chapter for a few months, considering if I should post it or not and I think I have a pretty good story here. I have quite a few stories but I like a selection to chose from and I just graduated so I'll have plenty of time to update often, hopefully. I love reviews they are like candy to me and I urge everyone to be completely honest in their reviews but also respectful. Please review! I own nothing!

Full summary: Bella is a power house singer originally from Russia. (Most of her songs/outfits/ordeals well be Christina Aguilera's songs/clothes/ordeals. She's my personal fave singer so I'm going to imagine Christina's voice but you can imagine any voice you want. Some of what happens will be based off of her. You DO NOT need to know of her history to read my story). She and her mother had lived under the thumb of her abusive father until she was seventeen and now at 22 she is in complete control of her life and career. Well as much as a celebrity can be anyway. She hasn't dated steadily in years, never having the time with her busy schedule, until one night she meets football player Emmett McCarty on a late night talk show, Conan, where they are both being interviewed. Both feel an instant attraction to one another but Bella's guard is up because it is no secret that Emmett is a little slutty and a whole lotta cocky. Read and review!

Bella POV

I hate mornings. I hate them with a passion. You know what else I hate? I hate people who like mornings. They are the bane of my existence.

"Isabella are you even listening to me? You have a full schedule today and we do not have time for you to drag your Russian ass around! You have an interview in an hour and a half with E! News and mini photo shoot with your interviewer, a fan meet and greet and then Conan." Screams my personal assistant, Alice, as she paces my hotel suit.

I run a hand through my platinum blonde hair, in frustration.

I'm a vocalist in the big bad business of Hollywood, and at the moment I'm hot stuff, so I understand why Alice is a little on edge.

I turn towards the little pixie I call a best friend. My mother and I immigrated from Russia when I was seventeen and the first person I met at our small ass school, in bumfuck nowhere, were, my now best friends, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale; who are now my personal assistant and stylist respectfully. We're are now 22 and just as inseparable as day one.

They are my rocks, along with my mama.

"Alice, I adore you, we've been best friends for a long time, but if you yell at me one more time before I even have coffee in my system, I will choke you." I smile diplomatically and ruffle her short black hair until she slaps my hand away.

"Hey, Ulga!" God, I hate that name, whenever I make her mad she calls me ever stereotypical Russian name under the sun.

"You do not touch the do, we have a busy day and I, and most importantly you, miss prodigy, need to look good, so get your precious coffee, then make like a good little Russian soldier and get your hot little ass in the shower so that Rose can fix you up! And if you are not out of the shower in thirty minutes I will pour out every single drop of your vodka down the drain!" She screeches at me, her hands on her tiny hips.

At 4'10 Alice is not super intimidating but when she threatens my vodka I know she means business.

"Why do you always go there? You know it's impossible to find good vodka in America!" Not every Russian is crazy about vodka...ok that's a lie. It's our nations drink and the really good shit straight from Russia is illegal here in America. It's considered moonshine. Fucking Yankees. Of course that doesn't stop me and I have two crates in my basement for special occasions.

"Ok! Ok! You win,TinkerBitch!" Ohh TinkerBitch does not like being called that. Cue evil laugh.

The little she devil chases me towards the bathroom with a war cry. Crazy girl is wearing four inch stilettos and she seriously thinks she can catch me? Americans never cease to confuse me.

Trying to shield myself from tiny little fist I succeed in closing the door from the evil fairy.

" 'Murica, bitch!" She whooped whooped until I heard a crash and an ow. I open the door slightly to see her trying to stand with a cord wrapped around her ankle and her flared skirt around her waist and her little ass out for the whole world to see.

"Nice tan line." I mock as her legs and the bottom of her little tush goes from tan to two Crescent moon shapes of pale Alice Ass peck out at me. She thrashes her head towards my direction and narrows her eyes.

"Shut up, communist!"

Rose chooses to enter my suit at this very moment. At 5'9 in flats she completely dwarfs over Alice and I. Me bing only 5'1. Her light blonde hair around her shoulders and her blue eyes are alive with anticipation. Oh no. She knows something.

The doors are catty corner from each other so she catches my eyes quickly before looking towards a struggling Alice. We look back at each other and burst into laughter at our friend.

"Shut it, the both of You's!" The clumsy pixie yells.

I close the door with a chuckle.

How the hell these people won the Cold War, I will never know.

Damn. I didn't get my coffee.

~KOSMS~

"Hello viewers at home, I am here with Isabella Swan," says my interviewer Giuliana Rancic, " thank you so much for joining us and may I say you look so beautiful today. Well you always look beautiful." She's gives a little chuckle. I fake a smile to appease her but I don't take her words with a grain of salt.

I situate my white dress over my knee and prepare myself for a long interview.

Whenever Giuliana interviews me on red carpets she gushes over me, 'your makeup is immaculate', 'I would die for for your shoes' , 'you dress fits you perfectly' or my personal favorite 'you look amaze balls'. It's like she's in high school. An almost forty year old high school. Maybe I'm being too harsh...nah.

But as soon as she's away from me and safe behind her cameras of Fashion police, she bashes me. Now that doesn't bother me, I can take the criticism, but to be fake to my face like that...no thank you bitch. I never do interviews with E! News if I can get away with it. Who knows what parts of our interview she will pinpoint on, so my guards are up and my funny answers and easy smiles are ready.

You ain't foolin' me bitch.

Our interview takes about twenty minutes, filled with typical, bland questions. How is life in America? Any new love interests? Something she was not supposed to ask me by the way, since it's part of the no no questions I made clear I did not want to answer. I give her a bullshit answer, but there is no way I'm coming back. That shit is just rude.

She laughs at every answer I give, unsurprisingly. I think I make her uncomfortable. Good.

I also take note that she did not ask me one question about my music. Wonderful. I'm a ten time Grammy award winning singer, but yea, sure ask me what I think about Justin Bieber's new scandal. Because, of course I give a shit.

We finally finish and proceed to a cheesy photo session together with props like top hats and fake mustaches, etc. She's almost a foot taller than me and still thought it would be a great idea to hang on me. In between takes I eye Alice and Rose from their place off stage, pleading to help me. They just smile sympathetically.

I need a nap.

Once we're done we head to a local restaurant for lunch with my PR rep Esme Cullen, AKA Alice's mom and Rose's and my second mother.

At forty-two Esme could pass for thirty with beautiful caramel hair and warm brown eyes and a killer body. I can only hope to look that good. I probably will, The women in my family have amazing genes.

"Esme, I never want to do another interview with E! News again. Not even at red carpets." I groan as I suck down some of my ice tea, our flustered waiter places in front of me. I try my hardest to ignore the gang of papz documenting my every move through the windows.

"One on one interviews I can manage, but I'm sorry sweetie there is no getting out of red carpets. The Grammys are in three months and nominations are in two. You need the camera time." She pats my hand.

I pout at her, but she just laughs and pinches my left cheek.

"Red carpets won't be so bad Bells, it's only a few minutes." Rose adds on.

I nod reluctantly in agreement.

"Can you at least try and make sure it's not Giuliana that interviews me? She's so fake." I plead.

"Ohh, how can I say no to that accent?" Esme Coe's at me, patronizingly, and makes kissy faces.

I smile against my well.

Our waiter returns to get our orders but I had yet to even open my menu, so I just order a chief salad. Can't go wrong.

"So Bella after this we need to head back to your hotel quickly and change, then the fan meet and greet will be held at a local youth center. About a hundred fans total, then back to the hotel once again to change for Conan. What song are you singing after your interview?"

I smile. I love meeting fans. It's completely cliché to say but just as true, that if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be able to make music, and music is my life. I also smile because I love going on the Conan show! He always has fun questions and banter. The last Time I was there I got into a bit of mischief so will see what happens tonight.

"Walk Away." I answer her.

She nods in approval. It's her favorite song of mine right now.

At the mention of the Conan show, Rose's head snaps up and a smile paints itself on her beautiful face.

"Oh! That reminds me! Guess who I found out will also be interviewed tonight on Conan!" She starts bouncing.

"Who?" We all ask simultaneously.

"Emmett McCarty!" She gushes.

Oh no.

Rose isn't interested in the pro baller, but in his younger brother and musician Edward Masen. He's real last name is also McCarty but he legally changed it for his stage name. Debut album rebellion or something like that.

I never went through it. Thank God...yea I'll just keep telling myself that.

Anyway, The guy is a total fucking deuce. Thinks he's Gods gift to music and women. Ya, he's good, but damn what an asshole. I've meet him twice at the Grammys and hope I never have to suffer in his presence again.

"We all know you're in love with his jerk brother but calm down, bitch." I tell her with a smirk.

"I am not in love with him!" She denies. I just raise an eyebrow, it's Esme who answers.

"Oh honey please, we all know what name you call out when you have your special, lady alone time." Esme says in a lady like tone.

Bad time to take a drink. Tea immediately sprays from me as I can't contain my laughter.

I cup a hand around my mouth and whip myself with my napkin. Alice is holding her sides in silent laughter and Rose's face is a bright as can be.

I fucking love Esme Cullen. She just shrugs and sips her water daintily.

"Hahaha!" Rose mocks dryly," Ok I have a slight crush! But that's besides the point! Bella, I'm friends with his P.A., and she told me he was originally supposed to be on tomorrow night, but then heard you were going to be on tonight and begged to switch his time slot with Ron Perlman." She gushes as I continue to recover.

"Oh my lord! The boy is in love with you!" Alice exclaims.

I shush her and look around to make sure no one heard. You never know who could be recording you.

"He is not and how do you even know he switched specifically to be on the same night with me?" I ask.

"His PA, Jessica told me. He saw the line up on the Internet and immediately called Ron's rep and the producers of the show and argued for like thirty minutes to be switched! He told them he couldn't fulfill his own time slot because of family reasons but then told Jessica that he wanted to meet you. His exact words were," her eyes look upwards to access the memory, "there is no way I'm not going to meet the sexists woman on earth." Rose finished her sentence with a slap to the table and a proud smile.

"Ohh sounds like this boy has it bad for you, bells." Esme grins.

I huff.

"Ya and how many women do you think he has said that to? Three, four, five hundred?"

Our food finally arrives and I dig right in.

"Fine Russia, fine be that way. But you wait and see. I have a good feeling about this." Rose warns me.

I turn to Alice. She is the group fortune teller. She just knows shit sometimes and her gut is never wrong.

"What do you think Tink?" I ask.

"...I don't know." Her face is one of complete puzzlement.

Well that's not a good sign in my book.

~KOSMS~

Please review!

Look at Bella's white dress on my profile!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you to my four reviewers! The feed back means a lot to me! I've set up a schedule for all of my stories and this story will be updated ever Monday :). If you like my writing I have more stories to choose from. Please review and I own nothing.

Emmett POV

Ok, Em. You gotta look sharp tonight. You are about to meet the sexist fucking woman The Lord ever put on this earth. Gotta make a good impression if you want that hot little Russian in your bed.

My name is Emmett McCarty, I'm 25 and a professional football player for the Oakland Raiders.

The season doesn't start for another few months so My team and I are just training right now, but I gotta make sure to stay in the spot light because when it's time for me to retire I hope to go into acting.

So I've been doing lots of price events and interviews wherever I'm wanted.

You never know with football, I could break something tomorrow and be done with my favorite sport, so I need a something to fall into.

But football will always be my passion.

I love everything about it. The smell of the grass, the physical excursion, the fans.

...the groupies.

Fuck, I love the groupies, and they love me. But no matter how many groupies I get, it doesn't matter.

I'm about to seduce and fuck Isabella Swan. The 22 year old little singing, Russian sex goddess.

I have been fantasying about her since she broke out into the music scene when she was 18 and sang about what a girl wants.

My need to have her pussy wrapped around me has only grown as the years have gone by.

When she first started she was packaged as a sexy but innocent pop star just waiting to be deflowered. But as she has grown so did her image and music. Now she doesn't let her label run her music or her clothing and fuck me, she is all woman.

Long platinum blonde hair, almost white. And I'm not talking about out of the box kinda blonde. She's a true Russian beauty and you can bet your ass her hair color is real. I've seen pictures if her mom and they look almost identical with their blonde hair and tiny builds.

And they weren't just ordinary pictures. No.

They were at the beach and were both wearing bikinis. Her mom is still really young and damn her body could rival most twenty year olds.

I wonder if I can get her too...

But anyways I'm not obsessed, I promise...it's just...she's is just...she's every boys wet dream. Real tiny about, 5'1 but with curves of a goddess and a sexy Russian accent. Not too thick that you can't understand her, but just thick enough it makes her voice sound sultry.

And damn...did I mention she is probably the greatest singer I have ever heard. I didn't think it would be possible for such a tiny woman to produce such a power house voice.

Something, might I add, she gets a lot of shit for.

I don't know why but that makes me really angry.

I personally love her new music. Her first album was too bubble gum pop for me but she has blown me out of the water with her second album.

My thoughts continue to wander, thinking about her fuck hot body as I my PA brings in another rack of suits for me to choose from for my interview today with Conan.

I had to cause a headache with the producers of the show to be put on tonight with Bella, but I succeeded and by midnight tonight I plan on being buried deep inside her hot little body then send her on her way when I'm done.

Yay she's hot, but I'm 25 and at the height of my career. No woman is going to hold me down.

"What do think? See one you like for your precious Bella?" My PA Jessica snaps.

I smirk at her.

"Come on Jessica, don't be that way." Now, I'm not the smartest man In The world but even I know not to shit were I eat.

No matter how many times Jess has come on to me I refuse to touch her.

That's just smart business. So whenever I show interest in another girl, or she sees a girl leaving my house, which is often, she throws a little fit.

I should probably fire her, but despite being pity and jealous, she's good at her job.

"What, I'm not being any way." She crosses her arms, cocks her hip and sneers at the wall behind me.

I just turn my head and walk to the clothes. Her body language is the universal sign for BEWARE: PISSED OFF GIRL.

I go through the racks and pick out a charcoal colored suit and burgundy tie.

Isabella will be mine, well...for the night at least. Hehe.

Please review! I really would like to hear people's thoughts. :)

Check out Emmett's suit on my profile.


End file.
